1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and, more particularly, to a system and method of fault checking in a hierarchical network of redundant devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As computer systems increasingly become more complex and interrelated in today's world, it is common to find computer systems which contain multiple components. Manufacturers, responding to customer demands of increased reliability and performance, are configuring computer systems with higher and higher degrees of associated redundancy. The redundancy can be obtained by providing multiple redundant devices, such as a plurality of batteries or a plurality of power supplies. If a first power supply fails, a second power supply can immediately step in to maintain the operation of the computer system.
Multiple redundant devices can be configured in a hierarchical fashion. In the case of batteries and power supplies, a plurality of batteries can be linked to a corresponding plurality of power supplies. The plurality of power supplies can then be linked to a corresponding plurality of power controller cards, in effect forming a hierarchical tree structure. A hierarchical network of redundant devices is designed to operate such that each component in the network works with every other component to ensure redundancy and performance in the overall computer system.
Inevitably, the purpose of configuring a hierarchical network of redundant devices is manifest as one device may fail to operate properly. Two mutually exclusive status conditions may be obtained, indicating an error somewhere in the network. Additionally, a second type of error condition known as a “can't happen” condition can be obtained. A variety of diagnostic methods are known in the art involving various testing procedures to determine which component of the network is not functional. Commonly, however, the diagnostic methods require an operator to take at least part of the computer system offline in order to run the appropriate testing procedures.
Thus, a need exists for a system for analyzing generated mutually exclusive conflicts in a hierarchical network of redundant devices that ensures the network remains online, operable, and usable. In addition, a need exists for a method of analysis and resolution of the mutually exclusive conflicts in a computer system, again under online conditions.